OhioRawr
OhioRawr |image = 10343683_273531639492853_7675814696219355306_n.png |reality = Stateball of USAball |government = Republic |language = English and dog language |capital = Columbusball |friends = Pennsylvaniaball Indianaball Kentuckyball West Virginiaball Canadaball CountryRawr CityRawr New Yorkball I'm sorry USAball |enemies = Floridaball (except TampaRawr) WE F***** LOST TO THEM! Michigancube Basketball Rival North Koreaball |likes = Rawr, Twenty One Pilots, swearing (state that swears the most), Buckeye candy, shooting gorillas, cheap beer |founded = 1803 |predecessor = Native indians |hates = Wolverines, Dream Invading Guy with a Hat and a bladed glove, Jake Paul, Logan Paul, Harambe |intospace = Hell yeah! He was the first Americanball in orbit and on the moon! |status = Competing against the Warriors in the NBA Finals. How the f*** are we losing to them?! |gender = Dog |bork = LeBron LeBron, Buckeye Buckeye, BARK BARK RAWR RAWR, Logan Logan |personality = a mix of Drunk and Dog Personality |affiliation = USAball |nativename = |type = State |religion = Christianity ( Protestants Catholics) |caption = Yeah, I rep that merch.}} OhioRawr is a unique state of USAball, being one of America's children. History OhioRawr was not unified for a long time. The origins of native American tribal balls such as Shawneeball, Huronball, and Wyandotball all trace back here. The region was first unified by Iroquois Confederacyball around the time of European colonization when Englandball and Netherlandsball pushed Iroquois Confederacyball out of New York in the middle of a war for trade and clay. To end this war, Iroquois Confederacyball traveled into the region of which they named "O-hee-oh" to gain fur. With guns, Iroquois Confederacyball pushed the natives out of Oheeoh, even though the people of the region continued to live there. The clay became part of USAball's Northwestern Territory upon recognition of relevance after the American Revolution (known as the American War of Relevance to British people). In 1803 OhioRawr (like an "Ohioball") became a state. Origin of unusual shape The origin of the unusual shape dates back to the American Civil war, where OhioRawr was put in charge of cavalry and artillery. OhioRawr was not its unusual character at the time; in fact, OhioRawr was a normal stateball who could talk and like any normal state and was being acting like a drunk and was heavily opposed to slavery, making OhioRawr hated by CSAball. In the later years of the war, OhioRawr was nearly killed by Floridaball in a cavalry charge. Due to a lack of proper medical care at the time, OhioRawr was remained in bad state, having your old body covered by a near pennant. OhioRawr did not recover until the 1900s, but, since then, has its unusual shape and personality. OhioRawr has also suffered from pennant syndrome, and OhioRawr's best friend is NepalRawr, the only other countryball with an unusual shape excluding Israelcube and Kazakhbrick. Relationships * USAball - Ohio's Father who tries to make sure Ohio fits in with the rest of the lower 47 stateballs (Ohio, being a pennant) just fine. * Paul Brothers - You are a disgrace to Ohio. now Japanball wants to hate for what you done ** ** ** ** ** USAball's House }} ** * Japanball - Ohio's good friend who often watches anime with Ohio. Ohio sure loves some anime but avoids hentai. I'm sorry about Logan Paul (although he lives in Californiaball) * North Koreaball - AVENGE OTTO WARMBIER! RAAAAWWWWR! * NepalRawr - Ohio's best friend who sympathizes for Ohio's pain and gets along perfect with Ohio. Some say that the two are even in love. * TampaRawr - Other Brother Rawr! * New Yorkball - Gets along pretty well with Ohio, but occasionally the two fight over Cuyahoga Falls, a region that helps Ohio gain monies off of tourism. Ohio states the region is part of Ohio's economy, New York, on the other hand, thinks he has ancestral claims to the area. Little does he know Pennsylvaniaball denies this. * Indianaball- We support each other in the war against Wolverines! * Illinoisball - S***. We lost. * Wannabe Football Players - FILTHY LITTLE IDIOTS! HAHAHA, TOLEDO OHIOAN CLAY! REMOVE WOLVERINE! HAHAHA, OHIO STRONK! * Pennsylvaniaball - Gets along pretty well with Ohio, except for times when they get into fights over Lake Erie, but that doesn't happen too often. They both have weird flags too, one is a picture of horses raping a circle, and another is shaped differently. * Californiaball - REMOVE WARRIORS!! LEBRON IS THE BEST!! Cityballs * Cincinnatiball: Right along the Ohio, just across from Kentuckyball. Can into football. * Clevelandball: Basketball town. Football sucks, tho. * Columbusball: My chief-town! * Toledoball: STOP CLAIMING IT MICHIGANCUBE! YUO HAVE YOOPERBALL!! also odd name out * Norwalkball: who cares? Gallery Sd06SiH.png qY2FAni.jpg EOzEtrb.png Nepal and Ohio.png Category:Stateballs Category:Rawr Category:USAball Category:Pork Lovers Category:Is swing state Category:U.S state Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football Category:Basketball Category:Red Blue White Category:Landlocked Category:Countryballs Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Trump Supporters Category:Can into space